


Roll With The Punches

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-02
Updated: 2001-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The Staff heads to Israel to work on a peace deal when disaster strikes.





	1. Roll With The Punches

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Roll With The Punches

Author: Christine

**Summary: The Staff heads to Israel to work on a peace deal when disaster strikes.**

**Rating: PG**

**Category: Crisis, Josh/Donna, Zoey/Charlie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of TWW characters, don't sue, you know the drill.**

**Note: All events up to The Stackhouse Filibuster.  So the MS is not an issue, no one knows, pretend those eps haven't happened.**

_1:35 pm The Oval Office June 12, 2001_

"We can't have a late flight?" Jed asked again. Charlie shook his head. "No, sir. It'll be around eight when we land."

"Ah, that doesn't count. Late plane rides open new ideas, Charlie." The young aide sighed and smiled. "Yes sir." Leo entered from his office, obviously ready to go. "Sir, the motorcade is waiting."

"The Staff-" 

"Is either on their way or-" Leo looked at his watch, "on the plane by now." The threesome began to walk out of the Oval Office. "Have you talked to Sam lately?" Jed asked. Leo nodded. "Yeah. He says the ambassadors are talking, the Presidents are talking, and they haven't gotten a 'damn thing done'." Jed sighed. "Maybe my omnipotent presence will help the process," he commented lightly. Charlie stifled a laugh- with little success- as Leo replied, "Omnipotent presence, sir?" Jed nodded. "Of course. Don't you think I have-"

"Dad, are we ready to go?" Zoey caught up with the group. "I didn't know you were coming, Zoey," Charlie said as they neared the doors. "I wasn't originally, but I asked � a lot- and Mom said I could go." Charlie grinned and opened the doors. "Eagle and Bookbag are in the car," an agent said as the group got into the waiting limousines.

_2:59 pm (eastern time) Air Force One June 12 2001_

 Josh stopped typing and glanced up at CJ. "Hello," he said, shutting down the computer. "Hi." CJ sat quietly for a few minutes until Josh said, "Are you here for a reason or..."

"Yes, I do, in fact, have a reason. Toby doesn't like the phrasing of the press statement for tomorrow."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Beats me. He just said he didn't like it and to talk to you about it."

"Why me? I'm working on how to present this as nicely as possible to the Israelis without saying, 'Let's give Jerusalem to Canada and move on!'" CJ laughed. "That's not the actual plan, is it?" Josh shook his head. "No, but the idea has merit." 

"It really does," Donna commented, coming up to the group. Josh turned slightly to see her. "Did you bring me coffee?" Donna rolled her eyes. "Joshua, we've covered this before. I never bring you coffee. As the odds stand now, I probably never will. Get. Your. Own. Damn. Coffee." Josh gave a world-weary sigh. "Fine," he said, standing. "Do your assistants treat you like this?" he asked CJ. CJ shook her head. "Nope." Josh sighed again and headed off. Donna was working on her own computer when he returned. CJ had left, most likely to bicker with Toby again. "So, Josh," Donna began. "Explain why this peace plan is different from the many, many others that have been put out there."

"Well, fundamentally, it's not. We're just presenting it differently."

"We couldn't come up with a new peace plan?"

"No."

"Why not?" Josh shrugged. "I've just gotta present it, I didn't write the thing."

"We couldn't make one up now?"

"Uh- no."

"Why not? We pulled it off with the teachers thing." Josh gave her a puzzled look. "How'd you know about that?" Donna shrugged. "People talk. I listen. You'd be amazed at what I know." Josh started to pursue that, then decided against it. "Well, you wanna hunt down Charlie and see if he's gotten any ideas on how to keep the Israelis and Palestinians from killing each other?" Donna took a sip of her coffee and shook her head. "Nah. I've got work to do."

_9:17 (Jerusalem time)_ _Jerusalem June 12 2001_

"Sam'll meet us there?" CJ asked Josh as they walked down the hotel hallway. He nodded. "Mm-hmm. He says he's missed us- though he claims to write better without Toby over his shoulder. He's bringing a quote 'Toby-free speech' to read." CJ chuckled. "Is Donna coming too?" she asked. Josh nodded again. "Yeah, I don't know where she- ow!" Josh slammed into Donna as she came out of a doorway. They straightened themselves up as CJ snickered audibly in the background. "What were you doing?" Josh asked, annoyed. Donna rolled her eyes. " I was leaving my hotel room to meet up with you guys when you almost ran me over," she replied mockingly. "I did not run you over!" Josh replied indignantly. "I said almost. But still, you really should watch where you're walking." CJ sighed and strolled past the bickering pair. "Stop flirting, you two," she said airily. "We'll be late." Donna blushed a bit and hurried to catch up, while Josh stood still for a moment and then ran to catch up. "I'm not flirting!" The threesome arrived at the restaurant where they were meeting Sam. He was waiting for them. The group shared hugs and handshakes before ordering drinks. "So, Sam, let's see your speech," CJ said. He handed it over with a grin. Josh read over her shoulder. "Hmm... hmm.... Uh. Hmm.... umm...Hmm. Well." Josh and CJ looked up. "You need verbs and punctuation," Josh said with a grin. Sam banged his head on the table. "Seriously?" CJ laughed. "It's a great speech- just cut some of the flowery metaphors to keep Toby happy." Sam sat up. "Okay," he sighed. "I can live with that." They ordered their food as soon as the drinks came. "So, Sam, have you been sightseeing yet?" Josh asked. Sam shook his head. "No, not really. I've been very busy."

"Yet he still has time to get a tan," Donna noted with a teasing tone in her voice. Sam laughed. "Hey, I earned my hour or two-"

"Or four," Josh muttered. "-in the sun," Sam finished, ignoring Josh. "Leo said we should have time in a few days." CJ said. "Time for...?" Donna asked. "Sightseeing, but only an hour or two. Josh nodded. "That'll be enough time," he said softly. Donna shot him a quizzical look, but decided not to ask him anything. The group looked up as Charlie and Zoey, trailed by several agents, came in. CJ and Sam waved them over. "Hey, we didn't know you'd be out here," Sam said. Zoey grinned. "Dad said we could go out as long as we had 'chaperones'," she said, making quote marks in the air. "The Secret Service isn't good enough?" CJ asked jokingly. "No, he thinks we should be around unarmed, responsible adults." Charlie started to stand. "We'd better go then." That got laughs all around and a half smack from Josh. After an hour of chatting and laughing, the group decided to head back to the hotel. As they headed out, Josh suggested that CJ, Sam, Donna, Toby and him meet there for lunch the next day.

_1: 24 am (Jerusalem time) Hotel in Jerusalem June 13 2001_

CJ sat Indian style on her hotel bed, channel surfing for something in English. Someone knocked on the door. She stood and asked, "Who is it?" "It's me," Toby responded. CJ grabbed her robe from off the chair, tied it on and opened the door. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk. Close the door," Toby said as he walked in. "Sure, Toby, come on in," CJ said sarcastically. Toby ignored her and sat in a chair as CJ resumed her position on the bed. "Josh and Donna," Toby started. "No kidding."

"You see it too?"

"I'm pretty sure they're the only ones who don't."

"What should we do?"

"Nothing." 

"Nothing?" Toby repeated incredulously. CJ gestured helplessly. "It's not like we have to make a public statement when they come to their senses. If anybody finds out, we make it very small. I can handle this."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You don't think we should move Donna to another position or promote her?"

"I think she deserves a promotion, but I wouldn't move her to a different job." Toby nodded. "Okay. You sure about this?" CJ looked up. "I'm really not worried," she said seriously. He nodded again and left. CJ shook her head and continued channel surfing.

_11:26 am Jerusalem June 13, 2001_

 

"They're late," Josh said, looking at his watch again. Donna looked at her own, then grabbed Josh's arm and looked at his. "First, you didn't set yours back right, second it's twenty-two minutes off. We're about eight minutes early." Josh gave her a look. He started to say something, but then he saw CJ, Sam and Toby walking towards them. He waved- and gunshots exploded around them.


	2. Roll With The Punches 2

Roll With the Punches

Part II

Donna unconsciously shoved Josh to the ground, shielding him with her body. She had one arm thrown over her head to try and protect herself. An explosion shook the area and she nearly screamed. When the gunfire finally stopped, she rolled off Josh to look at him. His eyes were closed and his face was white. Blood was beginning to pool under his left shoulder. Donna couldn't tell if he was breathing.

Toby instinctively ran, then hit the ground as soon as the shots started. He heard an explosion nearby, along with at least two women screaming. He jumped up and scanned the area as soon as the shots stopped. He saw CJ, leaning against what had been a doorframe, looking terrified but unharmed. Almost immediately, two agents rushed over. "Are you Toby Zeigler and CJ Cregg?" one asked. Toby nodded. "We're to take you to the hospital." "Has the President been told?" The other agent nodded. "He's being briefed right now."

11:31 am Hotel in Jerusalem June 13, 2001

"What the hell happened!" Jed demanded. Ron Butterfield sighed. "Sir, there was a gunfight, a car bomb went off-"

"And my Staff was right in the middle of it!" Jed shouted. Ron nodded, then paused, listening to his earpiece. "Toby and CJ are all right. They're on their way to the hospital now." "What about Zoey and Charlie? Sam? And Josh and Donna?"

"Charlie and Zoey were in the limo, they're fine-"

"Where's the rest of my staff?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have information on them now-"

"Ron, we're going to meet them at the hospital, understand?" Ron sighed. "Yes, sir."

11:32 am Jerusalem June 13 2001

"Josh? Oh, God, Josh, please-" It was one of Donna's worst nightmares come true. She found a pulse- fairly strong, if not fast. "Josh? Josh, c'mon, please..." Josh opened his eyes slowly, then closed them again at a burning pain in his shoulder. "Josh? Open your eyes, Josh." Donna wanted to hug him when he did open his eyes again. Instead, she helped him to his feet. They made it about twelve steps, with Josh leaning heavily on Donna, when he stumbled. Donna caught him, but he wouldn't walk. "I- I can't, Donna," he said. She looked at his face. He was plainly terrified and in pain. She walked him over to a wall and helped him sit down before kneeling in front of him. Josh blinked rapidly, trying to fight the onslaught of images that were rushing at him from Rosslyn. Donna reached out and lightly ran her fingers through his hair. "Hang in there, Josh, it'll be okay," she said softly, glancing around for an agent- or a cop- anyone to help. Though it was only about two minutes, it seemed like an eternity before an agent from Zoey's detail ran over. Donna briefly wondered if Zoey had been in the area, then turned her attention back to Josh.

11: 41 am Hospital in Jerusalem June 13 2001

"Sir, Josh and Donna are on their way," Ron said. Jed sighed heavily. "Thank God," he murmured. "Anything on Sam?" Ron shook his head. CJ entered the waiting room, a bandage around her wrist. "Are you okay, CJ?" Jed asked. CJ looked up at him, still looking scared, but she nodded. "I sprained my wrist pretty bad, but I'm okay." She looked around. "Where's everybody else?"

"Toby's getting checked out, Josh and Donna are on their way over. I made Charlie and Zoey stay back at the hotel with Leo, who's holding down the fort."

"Where's Sam?" Jed turned to Ron, who replied, "We don't know. He's the only one unaccounted for." CJ shook her head slowly and sank down in a chair. "He was right with us," she whispered. "He was right next to me..."

Josh sat quietly while a doctor removed shards of broken glass from his shoulder. Donna was talking with the President and Ron, trying to piece together what had happened. Josh didn't really care that much. All he knew was that someone had been shooting at him again... He shook his head, causing the doctor to look up at him. The doctor finished his work and told Josh he could go. Josh left the exam room to find Donna standing outside the door waiting for him. Noticing the lost, scared look on Josh's face, Donna pulled him into an embrace. "What do you want to do?" she asked softly. He sighed heavily. "Can I go back to the hotel?" he asked. Donna pulled back a little and nodded. "I'll drive you over." Josh sighed again and brushed a stray piece of hair off Donna's face. "Donna, I..."

"I know." Josh looked a bit puzzled and relieved. "You know?" She nodded. "Yeah. I have for a while." She smiled faintly and lightly kissed his forehead. "Let's go."

11:46 am Hotel in Jerusalem June 13 2001

"Charlie, I'm gonna go to the hospital. Will you two be okay?" Leo asked. Charlie nodded slightly. Zoey was sitting at the window, staring out over the city. Charlie stood and walked over to her. "How're you doing?" he asked. She shook her head. "This is the second time somebody's tried to kill us," she said. "Zoey, we were in the car. No one was shot or killed. They weren't even trying to kill the staff, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time..."

"We still don't know if Sam's okay, Josh is probably a wreck-"

"Donna's with him, he'll be fine." Zoey shook her head. "It's just- it's not fair!" She started crying again. Charlie pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

Donna walked Josh back to his room. He laid down on top of the blankets on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Donna headed for the door. "Donna?" Josh said. She half turned. "Would you... I just don't wanna be alone, and..." Donna walked back and laid down next to him. He slid his good arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Donna rested her head on his chest, right over his heart. Eventually they fell asleep.

12:03 pm Hospital in Jerusalem June 13 2001

"Ron, what's the worst cast scenario for Sam?" Jed asked. "He's dead is worst case," Ron replied. "Is it possible that some terrorists found out who he was and have him hostage?" Leo asked. Ron shrugged. "Possible, but not too likely. It's tourist season, and unless he was telling people he's with us, it's not that likely."

"What else?"

"He could be either unconscious somewhere or wandering around with a concussion. He also may have been taken to a different hospital that we can't contact- the system here is not the best." Jed and Leo exchanged looks. "Okay. Leo, I'm gonna go back to the hotel. Tell CJ and Toby to start working on a statement or something when they get back." Leo nodded. "Do we have someone doing briefings back home?"

"Simon Glazer. Mr. President, don't worry about it. Go back to the hotel, call Abbey, sleep, whatever. It's under control." Jed nodded and walked out of the waiting room, his entourage joining him as he walked. Leo turned to Ron. "What do you think?"

"Well, we're still investigating and searching, so-"

"Ron, I don't care. I want to know what you think, right now."

"Mr. McGarry, he's probably dead."


	3. Roll With The Punches 3

 

** Part III **

_2:47 pm Hospital in Jerusalem June 13 2001_

"CJ?" Donna asked, walking into the waiting room. "Are you okay?" CJ nodded. "You sure?" CJ nodded again. "Everyone keeps asking me that. Do I really look that bad?"

"Well, actually, yes." CJ sighed. "Okay. Where's Josh?"

"He's still asleep at the hotel."

"Toby?"

"Getting his concussion checked out. Again, over his vehement protests."

"Leo?"

"At the hotel, with the President, Charlie, and Zoey." CJ nodded. She seemed relieved that everyone- besides Sam- was accounted for. "Nothing on Sam?" Donna looked away. "No." 

"Donna..." 

"No, nothing. They've ruled out hostage; we'd have heard about it by now."

"Small relief." CJ rested her head against the wall and studied the ceiling. "CJ, why don't you go back to the hotel, get some sleep-"

"No, I'm fine."

"Claudia Jean, as your boss, I order you to get some rest," Jed said, entering the room. Both women got to their feet. CJ smiled weakly. "Yes, sir." Donna offered to drive her back. CJ started to protest, but under the President's glare, she relented. Jed sat alone after the women left, staring through the newscast on the TV.

_3:45 pm Hotel In Jerusalem June 13 2001_

"We have to go forward with the peace plan."

"Yeah. Yeah, but if we do, won't everybody back home think we're ignoring Sam?"

"No, not if we mention him-"

"Oh, great. 'See, this is why we've gotten to stop the fighting. Americans get killed!' He can be our poster boy for this whole damn mess!" Toby and Josh stared each other down, until Josh looked away. "Look-"

"I know, I know." Toby heaved a sigh. "I'll talk to Leo and the President, okay? You- go hunt down Ron and talk to him. Then find Donna."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Okay." The two men parted. Josh found Ron walking down a hall, talking on a cell phone. He ran to catch up. Ron held up one finger, indicating wait a minute. "Okay... you've confirmed that? There's still two more not on the network- yes, two. Okay." He closed the phone and turned to Josh. "They're checking out two more hospitals." Josh nodded. "So I gathered. The President needs to know if this was a random or planned attack, and whether or not we can..."

Toby knocked on the door to Leo's hotel room as he opened it. Leo and the President were talking about something, but both looked up when he entered the room. "Mr. President, we need to continue on with the peace process." Jed nodded. "Yeah, Leo was just talking to me about it."

"We can't hold Sam up as 'poster boy'. We're not gonna do that." Jed nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Look, Toby, this can wait a little while. Go get some sleep." Toby opened his mouth, then wisely shut it and left the room. The remaining men looked at each other and sighed.

_4: 23 pm Hospital in Jerusalem June 13 2001_

Ron sat staring at the waiting room wall. People had been in and out all day, but he was alone for the moment. He nearly started at the sound of his cell phone ringing before answering. Josh and Jed walked in to catch the last part of it: "You can confirm that?.... Yes. Yeah, do it now. Why didn't they- yeah..... You're kidding. Is- okay. Okay. Fine." He looked up to see both  men looking confusedly at him. He got to his feet and said, "Mr. President, we found Sam." Jed sighed and glanced heavenwards. Josh closed his eyes and relaxed, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "The bad news is that he was caught under a collapsing wall, and it crushed both his legs." Josh sank into a chair. "Will he be okay?" he half-whispered. Ron shrugged. "They say it's fifty-fifty as to if he'll walk again. He's being moved over here now." Ron left with Jed to tell the others at the hotel.  Josh sat alone for about half a minute before Donna rushed in. "Josh? Josh, are you okay?" He turned to face her and the look on his face said it all. She sat down next to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his face in her shoulder and fought back tears. Eventually he pulled back enough for Donna to look him in the face. She kissed him lightly on the lips and brushed his hair back out of his face. "Everything's gonna be okay," she whispered. He sighed and closed his eyes. "God, I hope so."  

_5:05 pm Hospital in Jerusalem June 13, 2001_

"You can go into see him now," a doctor told the waiting staff and President. "But only two at a time." She quietly left, leaving the staffers to look at each other. Jed spoke first. "Josh, you and Toby go in first. That's an executive order," he added, seeing they were about to argue. The two men exchanged glances and walked to Sam's room. Sam had his eyes closed, but opened them just a crack when Josh and Toby walked in. He managed a small smile and mouthed "Hi, guys," as Josh stood his shoulder. Toby stood uncomfortably at the foot. "Hey, Sam. We're all down here pulling for ya. CJ'll be in to see you later, so'll the President and Leo. They made us come down first." Josh rambled a bit, talking to keep from crying. He finally bent down and gave his friend a hug before quickly leaving the room. Toby sat down in a chair near the head of Sam's bed. "So... you up to speech writing?" Toby asked with a wry grin.

 

_9:35 am Live Broadcast from US Embassy June 16, 2001_

"Good morning. First, I am pleased to report that Sam Seaborn is doing quite well, and claims to have helped with this speech." The President looked out over the faces of his best friend, some Senior Staffers, his aide and his daughter. "Three days ago, a girl named Rachel died. She was seventeen years old, and attending high school. She lived with two younger brothers, her mother, and her grandfather. Her father and grandmother were killed the same way she was: in senseless acts of violence." In a hospital room, three staffers watched the President speak. "Whether Rachel was Israeli or Palestinian doesn't matter. What matters is she died, and the world is poorer for it.

"This cannot, will not be allowed to continue. The United States, along with leaders from both countries, and representatives of the people themselves, will work _ceaselessly_ until peace is found. We need to create a truly Holy Land, not one torn by hate and violence." In a house in Jerusalem, a mother, her two young sons, and a grandfather watched the broadcast and cried. "May God bless you all, and God bless this land."

 

THE END


End file.
